


Little Things #77

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [77]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Taking care of hardworking Youngjae





	Little Things #77

"Yah, Choi Youngjae, if you're not standing up, let's just eat here."

"What?"

You put the tray you're holding on the table. Youngjae is quick to get his papers out of the way. He's trying to write lyrics for his new song and thought that the view from the balcony will inspire him. He never really appreciated your idea of putting chairs and tables by the balcony, since he thinks you can just lean on the railings and see the view in better perspective. Now he knows a use of this.

"I know it's hard to find the inspiration to write, but you also can't skip meals. So here, eat this while you write with your other hand," you hand him a kimbap wrapped in a foil.

Youngjae takes a big bite. He has been hungry for a while but was too caught up writing to notice. "Thank you! This is good!"

"Please swallow your food first before talking," you scold before you eat from your rice bow.

Youngjae chews and swallows his food so he can tell you clearly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

You chuckle. "You're welcome. Good thing I love and understand you, right?"

He grins. "Don't worry, I love you as well. Can you make kimbap for me everytime I go out? It'll be nice to have homemade food than eat out."

"Hm... I can. But only if I get to hear first that song you're doing," you point at his notebook full of scribbles.

"Well, of course. You're my muse anyway."

 


End file.
